I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by KatrinaWithAY
Summary: Song-fic. What I imagine is going through Ron's head when the Golden Trio are out searching for Horcruxes.


_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Ron held Hermione's hand. He was lying on the floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while she was on the couch beside him. She had fallen asleep with her head hanging off the side so she would be closer to him. Carefully, he placed her head back on the pillow so her neck wouldn't be sore in the morning. He watched as she slept peacefully, breathing in and out slowly. He knew that the coming days… weeks… months would be difficult. Not to mention dangerous. As he looked at the girl asleep next to him, one of his closest friends, he finally got it. It had taken him seven years but he finally understood. He would do anything for her. If she were to be taken from the world as a result of the war, he would not be far behind.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Harry was keeping guard outside the tent. Ron had just woken up, in tremendous amounts of pain from being splinched. He was lying on his bed and Hermione was sitting carefully beside him. She grasped his hand tightly, squeezing in a reassuring manner. They were safe. For now. Ron looked at her, this girl that he had once taken for granted. He wondered if she saw it too, what he felt in his heart.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

Ron couldn't take it anymore. Harry and Hermione were plotting on their own. They had gotten one Horcrux but had no clue how to destroy it, nor did they have any clues as to where the others were. The conversations were becoming extremely repetitive and they appeared to have no room for him. Done with being forgotten, Ron left. As soon as he disapparated, he found himself in the middle of a group of Snatchers.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

When he was finally left in peace, he felt the weight of what he had done hit him. He sat on the curb of a street in Muggle London and cried, letting the rain wash over him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Hermione. He knew that she wouldn't be alone, but Harry didn't care for her in the same way that Ron did. If anything were to happen to Harry, which – if he was being completely honest – was likely, Hermione would be alone. Ron knew that he had to find her, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me, "Son, _

_Fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Staying with Bill and Fleur was torture. He wanted to find Hermione but couldn't know where to start. When Dumbledore's Deluminator started glowing, he took a chance. When he finally found Harry, it was suddenly his job to destroy a Horcrux. The locket turned into a twisted version of his two best friends, embracing in a sexual way. He was too frightened to do anything, until he realized that he could do something to change his fate. He could make Hermione love him. So he thrust the sword into the locket and screamed.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

Hermione didn't welcome him back with open arms. Although upset, he couldn't help feeling pleased that Hermione cared so deeply for him that his disappearance caused her so much angst. He made it his mission to get back on her good side, to no avail it seemed. There was nothing he could do that would make her forget what he had done to her.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was being forced into the cellar with Harry. He struggled against the assailant – he didn't care who it was – in a desperate attempt to get back to her. He felt hot tears running down his cheek. He didn't know what he would do without her. He screamed and pounded on the door that separated him from the woman he loved.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

Dobby had gotten them out of the Malfoy Manor, but at a cost. Hermione's arm had been inscribed with a single word. _Mudblood_. She was clearly distraught. Ron held her close to him, trying to hold her together. They stood side by side, watching as Harry buried Dobby. Once again he was at Bill and Fleur's, but this time he had something to keep him there. Hermione. They had been through so much in the past few months and he felt as though he would never be truly rested again.

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

He stayed with her while she slept, wanting to protect her form further harm. His head rested on her arm when he dozed off himself. He was woken by a soft finger wiping a tear from his cheek. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with great sorrow in her eyes. She had obviously forgiven him. He raised himself to sit on her bed and leaned down to embrace him. The rest of the world disappeared as he held her. He couldn't see anything but her and wanted her to know just how special she was to him. Unfortunately, they only had a short time to rest before it was time to move out again. It was time to end the war once and for all.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder when Voldemort announced that Harry Potter had been killed. Her body was racked with silent sobs. Ron held her tighter to him than he ever had before, knowing that he needed her, and needing her himself. His tears fell into her hair as they mourned the loss of their friend and savior together. But then Harry reappeared. So many times he had proven himself to truly be the Boy Who Lived. He finished off the Darkest Wizard that the world had ever known. The only thing left to do was to repair the war-weary society that was left behind.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Years later, Ron and Hermione stood at the altar in front of their family and friends, ready to give their lives to the other. They grasped hands and smiled. When they both had rings on their fingers, they walked joyously, arms linked, back down the aisle to begin their lives together. Both knew that they would do anything for each other and that there was nothing in the world that could stop them if they were united. In the blink of an eye, their whole lives passed. They lay down next to each other after having spent the day with their children and grandchildren. As one, they closed their eyes. It was like going to bed at the end of a long day.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark _

** Hi, this is my first story on this site. I don't usually write song-fics but this is what I had inspiration for tonight. At 1 am… **

** I don't own the characters or the plot of Deathly Hallows. I just think that this is what could have been going on in Ron's head when they were looking for the Horcruxes. **

** I also don't own the lyrics to the song, which is I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. **

** Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to show the review button some love :)**

** KQ**


End file.
